The Bartender
by FinnsSantanas
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a 25 year old working at Vogue. Blaine Anderson is a 20 year old working as a bartender since he was 17. Blaine hasn't had anybody in his life since he was 14 and he's been on his own. Once Rachel Berry's first production of Funny Girl becomes a huge success on Broadway, she and Kurt decide to go out for drinks and Kurt has too much drinks after meeting Blaine...


Kurt stretched out his arms opening his eyes to an unfamiliar room, he blinked a few times making sure he wasn't dreaming. His head was pounding and he was completely confused as to where he was. He turned over in the bed widening his eyes as he saw a younger man. He shuffled backwards jumping out of the bed

**"What-why-"**

he stuttered stepping away from Blaine

**"What the hell happened?"**

_"Umm, I'm not sure..I just woke up too. y'know?" _

Blaine replied sliding his body under the sheets even more.

Kurt paced the room running a hand through his hair in panic

**"Oh God, I have a boyfriend and-and if he finds out!Crap, I don't even know you."** He said quickly.

_"Relax. jeez, I'm sure it'll be okay." _Blaine said rolling his eyes.

**"don't tell me to relax." **He snapped as he was dressing then grabbed his jacket sliding into it, **"it won't be okay. Last night I could've done I don't even know what with you and I'm in a relationship!"**

_"Well, what's done is done and you can't undo it. so stop yelling at me like I'm some kind of freak.."_

Kurt muttered something to himself before sprinting outside the room..

_"Blaine, by the way. Nice to meet you too!" _He stood up and walked to the shower.

/

/

/

Kurt shook his head speeding out of the building to his boyfriend's house nervous of what to tell him. Adam stood in his apartment pacing angrily at the times he had called Kurt. Kurt entered the room about ten minutes later clearing his throat as he saw his boyfriend.

**"Adam?..."**

**"Kurt, where the hell have you been all night? I've looked all over for you! I've called you dozens of times!"**

Kurt swallowed thickly taking Adam's hand  
**"I went out last night...and got a bit drunk"  
**He explained.

**"Okay...And? That's not an excuse for not answering my calls."** He said taking back his hand.

**"I don't remember anything... My phone must've been off" **Kurt said quietly

**"Fine then, whatever.."**

**"and um...err.. I- well I woke up in someone else's bed..."**

**"You cheated on****me?"** Adam said backing away

**"No! no, of course not!" **Kurt said before pausing **"Well at least I don't think so.. I'm not sure what happened."**

**"When you wake up at a random place in a stranger's bed I think it's called cheating..We're done."**

**"Adam.. Please" **he said, voice started to crackle sitting down on the bed **"I was drunk and stupid. nothing happened, i promise.."**

**"We are done!"** he said storming out of the room shutting the door after him

/

/

/

Kurt rubbed a hand over his face taking a deep breath grabbing his coat to enter the same bar from last night. It probably wasn't the best idea but he went in anyway, to think things through and get away.

_"I see you've come back then?" _Blaine said handing him a beer from behind the bar, still in the same tank and eyeliner that he wore everyday to his job as a bartender.

Kurt pushed the beer away from himself and rested his head on the table refusing to look at Blaine

**"You are the last person I want to see, let alone talk to."**

_"You know I really didn't mean to do anything. We were both drunk. You ending up in my bed was unintentional and we both made a mistake." _

**"You think I don't know that?!"** Kurt said starting to lose his temper**"You think I don't remember I made a mistake? I cheated on my boyfriend with some drunken stranger"**

_"You don't have to put it like that. So you broke up with your boyfriend, wow. If you cared enough you wouldn't have done it with me. you would've done it with him. Alcohol speaks what you don't want to say"_

he said pouring drinks and giving them to the approaching people.

**"breaking up with my boyfriend means nothing to you, and i get that. frankly i don't give a fuck what you think too."**he growled raising himself up from the chair to the door

_"Hold on would ya?" _he said walking to kurt _"I've broken up before and it's really given me some lessons.."_

**"Well you know I really don't care and it'd be better if you just left me alone"**kurt said as he walked away

_"I'm sorry to bother?" _Blaine walked back into the bar.

Later, Blaine decided to go home to spend yet another lonely night.

Kurt decided to make his way to Rachel's house but stopped at Blaine's house looking up at his apartment laid himself on the bed looking around his empty house.

when kurt arrived at Rachel's he stared down at the ground not looking forward to telling her what had happened

"Kurt are you okay?" she said pulling him into a tight hug then inside the house

Kurt sat on the couch sobbing as she sat down beside him

**"Adam and I broke up..."**

"Oh I'm so sorry Kurt.. it'll be okay" She said rubbing his back

**"It won't be.. My ex-boyfriend hates me and the I treated the person I cheated with awfully" **

"Come onnnn. It isn't that bad Kurt. I have movies." She smiled standing up walking to the DVD stack.

**"okay, at least I'm lucky to have you" **he sniffled smiling at her

"Of course you are.." she returned the smile settling on a movie then watching with Kurt. They both fell asleep until Rachel woke up the next morning making breakfast and giving Kurt his plate

"Of course it isn't any better than yours, but eat up!" She said grinning

Kurt ate nodding approvingly then looked at her slumping a bit

**"I think I should go work things out with everyone..."**

Rachel also nodded and kurt left shortly after.

/

/

/

Kurt made his way to Blaine's apartment knocking. Blaine didn't notice Kurt's knock but opened the door to head to work stumbling onto Kurt then standing up continuing his fell back pulling himself back up onto his feet securely

**"Um Blaine?"**

Blaine turned to look at Kurt curiously _"Why are you here? No one's here. No one's ever here." _He mumbled looking to the floor

**"Why shouldn't I- Okay never mind"  
**He said not sure where to look **"I wanted to apologize for lashing you out earlier..I'm sorry Blaine. I know it wasn't really your fault. We were both drunk and I didn't want to blame myself so I just came out and blamed you but now I'm just sorry."**

Blaine looked up at kurt _"It's okay, you were in shock and things..Forget it.. It happens..So like we never met each other right?"_

He said biting down on his lip

**"Maybe we should start over?..I'm kurt"** He said extending his hand

_"Well, if that's what you want.. Okay, I'm Blaine." _He shook kurt's hand. Kurt smiled softly before pulling back **"You on your way to work?"**

_"yeah.. Excuse of a job actually, couldn't get anything better."_he said heading to the gate.

**"I'm sure you're very smart..Blaine. Besides you're still young.."** He assured him

_"I'm twenty" _he said bluntly _"I'm not going anywhere.. anyway.. what do you do for a living?"_

**"I work at Vogue, which reminds me! i should be going. hey, I'll stop by the bar later okay?"**

_"Have a good day.."  
_he smiled to himself as he went to the bar.


End file.
